1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable handle technology and more particularly, to a retractable luggage handle assembly, which uses a pullback and buffer unit to automatically pull the retractable handle from the extended position back to the received position and to buffer the downward movement of the sliding blocks at the bottom side of the retractable handle after the user unlocked the retractable handle, preventing the collapsing retractable handle from making noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the society and continuous increasing of the national income, people gradually change their lifestyles, and due to the popularity and convenience of transport vehicles, people frequently take transportation vehicles for business travel, or for leisure and entertainment. When traveling, people usually will use a luggage to take their clothes, daily necessities, documents, and other personal items. To facilitate carrying, commercial luggage are commonly equipped with a retractable handle that can be extended out for enabling the user to drag the luggage, or received for enabling the user to store or deliver the luggage.
Conventional retractable luggage handle generally comprise a control button at the top side thereof for pressing by the user to unlock engagement members so that the user can pull the retractable handle from the received position to the extended position, or push the retractable handle from the extended position to the received position. However, if the retractable handle is not positively locked in the received position during delivery of the luggage, the retractable handle can be easily damaged. Further, when the user pushes the retractable handle from the extended position back to the received position, a noise can be made, resulting in user's psychological and emotional discomfort and shortening the lifespan of the luggage.